


The Light In The Dark

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Public Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Megan finds herself drawn to protect Erica. </p><p>VERY grim, light fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light In The Dark

The role of people from outside the village as workers on the farm had worried Steph early on, now, she was proven right. Chaos had been caused, many villagers regarded her workers as dangerous and yet she had been forced to keep them on. 

This time, however, she had chased them off, staring down at the woman curled into a ball on the road. The attack had been swift and clearly meant to take advantage of Erica’s newly widowed status. Impulse had lead Steph to call for Miriam, sensing Erica needed a friend. 

Megan had followed, of course, with Lily. 

“Lil, take Steph home… Mam and I can handle this…”

Silence had fallen as Lily lead Steph away, Miriam and Megan doing what they could to get Erica hidden from the village, Megan staying with Erica in silence even as Miriam fussed around them. 

Time passed seemingly slowly, Steph returned, bringing food, Lily silently supporting Steph as they left, the silence filled only with the sounds of breathing. Megan had smiled to see Lily’s hand slip into Steph’s as they left, a silent support and a sign that something was growing between them. 

Miriam too had brought food, seemingly surprised when Megan offered to stay. Since Tom had married Laura and the couple had moved out, the house was empty, a fact that would clearly be of harm to Erica in her current state. 

Megan had been the one to cook, feeding Erica in much the same way as you would someone who was unwell, her voice soft as she spoke, murmuring gentle comforting words, nursing her as best she could. She had been the one to tuck Erica safely into her side and lead her to the bed, staying there to sooth her into relaxation and sleep. 

Erica, of course, had woken from nightmares not once, but twice. Megan had, eventually, moved to gather Erica closer, letting the woman cry herself back to sleep. The night passed fitfully, Erica slowly able to sleep for longer, although Megan still didn’t quite dare leave her. 

It was near mid-morning by the time Erica was peacefully asleep, Megan creeping down to gather breakfast, meeting her mother early and letting her know she wasn’t planning to leave Erica’s home for the time being. Lily had come to see her at exactly 12, smiling to see Megan still wearing the clothes from the last night, although by now she had gathered a few more clothes and needed essentials. 

“How is she?”

“Sleeping…”

“Steph might be round later…”

“Oh, Steph now is it?”

“Well… she was lonely… and a little unnerved.”

“Lucky you.”

“So you haven’t…”

“No.”

Megan’s sigh was soft. 

“She was too shaken… I’ve hardly dared leave her.”

“What do you think will happen now?”

“Nothing. She’d never tell anyone… and Mam… won’t push her. Steph would never say anything…”

“So they just get away with it?”

“They lost their jobs…”

“Still…”

“I know. It’s not our fight Lil…”

“So you’ll be staying on then?”

“Until I’m sure she’s alright, yes…”

“She should see…”

“She won’t face him, not since…”

“What if they….”

“She’s bruised… and scarred, but she’ll be okay.”

“You really do like her…”

“Of course I do…”

“Is she eating?”

“A little…”

“She’ll be okay then.”

Megan had smiled, hugging Lily tightly. 

“She’ll be fine Lil… now go on, go back to your farmer….”

“What would Da say…”

“Da won’t mind it, not if Mam tells him what happened.”

“Right… well, good luck.”

Megan had smiled as she shut the door, moving to prepare a light meal, well aware she would probably need to coax Erica into eating. 

As the week passed Erica grew stronger, less frightened and stubborn. Megan had smiled when she found Erica fighting back. It was about time. 

“Are you ever going to leave?”

“Do you want me to?”

The words were sharp, fiercely so and yet, all will crumbled at the look in Erica’s eyes, Megan moving to pull her closer, her voice soft. 

“No. I’m not leaving.”

“Megan… I…”

“I know.”

“It’s wrong… you are so young and I…”

“You… are perfect.”

“No….”

“Yes. Perfect.”

Megan smiled before adding. 

“Besides, I don’t think either of us could stand being apart for too long… I’d worry and you…”

“I’d never cope… not after…”

“You don’t have to. Not alone.”

“What if I….”

“What?”

“It sounds… crazy.”

“Tell me.”

“What if I don’t… if I can’t…”

“Erica. I love you. That won’t change…”

“They…. They wanted to…”

“I know.”

“I can’t…”

“Shhh.”

Megan’s voice softened further even as she moved to stroke hair out of Erica’s eyes, noting that she hadn’t flinched, her smile soft as her hand lingered on Erica’s cheek, drawing her into a light kiss. Slowly the kiss deepened, passion and love flowing into it, Megan smiling as she pulled back slightly.

“Erica….”

“Megan.”

Erica’s words were followed with a smile, Erica pulling Megan into a second kiss. 

“Maybe if we… take it slow….”

“Of course.”

Megan’s smile was soft, her voice gentle. 

“Of course we can.”

“You don’t…”

“No. I don’t. I just want you… happy, and safe.”

“and loved?”

“Always loved.”


End file.
